


Strangers On Trains

by saidno1ever



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Language Barrier, M/M, german!shizuo, russian!izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Izaya lives in Russia and Shizuo is a German guy who got on the wrong train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers On Trains

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lexis_Blake for correcting Izaya's dialogue!

The sound of the oncoming metro was deafening, its clanging tracks echoing off the dirty walls and making the overhead lights flicker cautiously. Izaya glanced up from the bright screen of his phone to watch the large cart of metal barrel past. The resulting wind was strong enough to whip the tail of his scarf rightward and his lengthy bangs into his eyes. 

The metro speakers came to life with a static-y squeak, repeating the metro's destinations first in Russian then English and Spanish, followed by two more languages. By then the speakers were drowned out by the swish of the doors opening and clamor of people exiting and entering the train. 

Izaya slipped through the crowd easily, quickly claiming a pole closest to the opposite door. He was going to be riding for awhile, but he still preferred to stand for now. 

A man slipped when the train took off, losing his grip and falling against Izaya's boney shoulder. He grumbled to himself before regaining his balance, "Entschuldigung." He mumbled apathetically. Izaya didn't dwell on it, going back to fiddling with his phone. 

 

Several stops later the metro was surprisingly empty, save for a person here or there. Izaya slid down into a nearby seat and glanced at the blond man across from him, sprawled over two seats. He was wearing a crinkled vest and bowtie with blue sunglasses that hid his eyes. It was impossible to tell whether he was awake or not. 

"Oi!" The man suddenly yelled, "Lass mich in Ruhe!" 

His words were slurred, but Izaya wasn't sure if that was from his native language or another influence. He blinked slowly then looked away. 

A few seconds later the blond man dragged himself into a sitting position then stood on unsteady legs. Izaya tensed subconsciously as the man came closer. 

The sudden heavy weight dropping on the seat beside him, sent Izaya two inches off the seat. He glared at his own knees angrily. 

"Weißt du wo wir sind?" The man slurred. 

Izaya detected the hint of a question in his tone, "Я не говорю по-немецки." He replied hopefully. 

"Was? Du machst keinen Sinn." 

Izaya looked the man in the eyes, and stared. He wondered how long he was going to have to sit here and listen to this. 

"я не знаю." Izaya said bluntly. From here he could tell that the man was definitely intoxicated. The strong smell made him scrunch up his nose and lean slightly in the opposite direction. 

The man only leaned closer, forcing Izaya to press against the cold metal of the train's wall. His heart was hammering and he slowly moved to his hand to his pocket to grasp his switchblade... one of them anyway. Izaya began to mentally plan an attack and escape if things got physical. 

"Kawaii." The man had the audacity to say. 

Izaya froze in his attempt to scoot away and scrunched his eyebrows together, "нет" He hissed. 

The stranger didn't seem to notice his anger, repeating the word with slightly less of a slur. 

"Только потому, что я азиат, вы решили, что я говорю по-японски! вы расист!" He screamed, despite this fact being true. 

The stranger backed up but didn't look angry (though his sunglasses still obscured his expression). Instead he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small pen and a shred of paper. Izaya watched him scribble with muted confusion. 

Finally the stranger returned the pen to his pocket and handed Izaya the paper before standing up. The train pulled to a stop and he ambled off, leaving Izaya to sit there baffled. 

Izaya picked up the paper then he felt his face burn redder. 

The man had written his phone number along with the name, Shizuo. 

"What the fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Shizuo is drunk because he just came from a party and got on the wrong train  
> 2\. Izaya's rant is basically him saying that Shizuo is racist for assuming he speaks Japanese  
> 3.He probably did call afterward and they held a strange conversation where neither could understand the other, but they make it work anyway  
> 4 Apparently Izaya knows English


End file.
